Current constructions of aircraft structural components, for example aircraft floor beams that are constructed from strips of composite material are very expensive to manufacture. These materials include strips of composite material such as carbon fiber tape and carbon fiber fabric. Some aircraft floor beams are constructed of 100% carbon fiber. Strips of unidirectional carbon fiber are layered upon each other along the longitudinal length of the beam with the unidirectional carbon fibers in the strips being oriented at 0°, −45°, +45° and 90° relative to the longitudinal length of the beam. A significant amount of the manufacturing costs is due to the materials used in the construction of the floor beam.
Aircraft beams constructed of aluminum are less expensive to manufacture. However, they have substantial weight, and are prone to corrosion.
Additionally, the attachment of an aircraft beam constructed of strips of carbon fiber to a metal structure of the aircraft can lead to galvanic corrosion in the metal structure. To use an intermediate attachment between the carbon fiber beam and the metal structure, for example an attachment made from titanium is expensive and can lead to complex and heavy joints between the carbon fiber beam and the metal structure. Additionally, drilling of the carbon fiber beam to produce fastener holes to attach the intermediate attachment to the beam produces conductive dust of carbon that can contaminate manufacturing equipment and components of the aircraft.